


The Deal

by Heybells2055



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heybells2055/pseuds/Heybells2055
Summary: When Becky has to run out on Violet and Scoops' dinner party to fight crime, the party goers notice Tobey not being there either. Use to Becky's lame and old excuses and Tobey's usual absentness- the rest of her classmates start to speculate that all this time, Becky and Tobey have been meeting up in secret and are having a years-long affair. Why else are they always going off alone around the same times?Well, it's because Becky is a superhero and Tobey- Tobey just wants to be left alone. However, at risk of the whole class- and the rest of her school- finding out her super secret, Becky must make a decision to either tell the truth or get with the rumor.Maybe Tobey will make a deal?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining down on Fair City, but the slight breeze in the air kept everyone cool and happy. It was in the middle of august, school had just let out, and the birds were in full song as three teenagers walked along the sidewalk. Violet and Scoops held hands, swinging them back and forth as they chatted eachother up, leaving the third person of their crew following behind at a slightly slower pace, feeling like a third wheel. 

Violet and Scoops had become an official couple and were happily celebrating their two month anniversary on this fine day. They were headed to the town’s favorite diner, to eat and have a small party.

Becky was...happy for them of course, even if the whole ‘party for two months of togetherness’ thing did seem slightly ridiculous. 

She watched as Violet threw her head back in a melodic laugh, the pretty blonde’s dazzling smile catching the sun as her sapphire eyes glittered in mirth. Scoops couldn’t look away from her- not that Becky could blame him. Violet was gorgeous to the point where Becky couldn’t even be jealous about it- she could only be slightly sulky and self-deprecating. Becky had just turned 16 too, and she still looked nothing like Violet’s curvy girlish figure. 

Becky was tall. She towered over most of their sophomore class at a good 6’0, the only people having much height on her being Tobey McCallister and Eugene May, who stood at 6’2 and 6’5. She was, dare she acknowledge it, muscular for a girl. Instead of having generous curves, she had long legs, muscled arms, and a intimidating stance- thanks to her superheroine activities. She didn’t have the ‘soft girl’ look at all, and something told her she never would. She looked more like an amazon warrior than she is willing to admit. The only thing she had going for her, in her opinion, was her pretty skin- tan and smooth, not one blemish or scar. She never wore make-up like Violet did, no matter how much she wanted to. Something about her alien skin was different than her human friend’s and the make-up Violet always tried to put on her never sat right. 

Becky was stuck being the ‘all natural and plain’ Becky Botsford. She didn’t mind it, but ever since Scoops and Violet got together, she’s realized how single she was. She blamed it partly on her look, but she also knew her brainy attitude had a hand it in as well. She always came off as arrogant or too strong-willed. Also she was a superhero- she never had time to really meet anyone.

“We’re here!” Violet singsonged, her soprano voice ringing like a bell. Becky snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see the small diner, the people inside creating joval silhouettes in the windows.

“Awesome.” Becky laughed at the giddy look Violet threw her, but her breath caught a little as Scoops turned to smile up at her too. She still had a small crush on him and it made her feel terrible. Violet was her best friend for goodness sakes! 

“It looks like our whole class came.” Scoops sighed happily, wrapping an arm around Violet’s waist. 

Becky just rolled her eyes when she recognized the rowdy bunch through the diner’s windows as her classmates. Only for the most popular couple would anyone bother showing up for a ‘two month anniversary party.’ It was ridiculous. 

“How do I look, Scoops? I’m the class president, I need to look distinguished!” Violet joked, twirling so her powder blue dress fanned out around her. Her long bouncy blonde hair swung attractively with her and Becky admired it. Two summers ago, Violet and herself had decided to grow out their hair together. It was a nice look on Violet. Her hair fell in natural loose curls, and it always looked soft. Becky was jealous if she was honest. 

In fact, there was a lot about Violet she envied, but she loved the other girl too much like sister to care. 

“You look amazing.” Scoops said, the awe in his voice causing both girls to blush. Violet giggled in delight and took his hand. 

“Let's go in.” 

 

When they entered the diner, several students cheered and clapped for them, most of them being other couples as well.

“Thank you for coming!” Violet laughed, going in for several hugs. Scoops got handshakes and Becky wondered why people were treating them like they had just gotten married. 

She said ‘hi’ to a couple of people, before sitting down, noticing how most of the other girls hugged and giggled with Violet. Some of them even jumping from excitement. Should she be doing that? Maybe she should try harder to be girly and dainty. Fighting crime has made her too serious.

“Hello everyone!” Scoops said as they all settled down. He launched into a speech thanking them all for coming, before going on and on about how grateful he was for Violet. Becky listened, her singleness becoming more apparent to her as she glanced around the table at all the couples there. Her eyes caught on Victoria Best and Eileen Baker, who were holding hands and laughing along with Scoops’ jokes. 

Their relationship had been a surprise, but Becky couldn’t be mad at it. Ever since Victoria, who ‘gets only the best for her girlfriend’ Eileen had transformed into the Birthday Girl less and less. A blessing if she were being honest. The Villains of Fair City were becoming more and more active and two less villains ment less work for her.

Speaking of Villains, she looked around for Tobey, noting his absence with a small feeling of disappointment. He was the only one who could keep up with her in conversation. She paused and shook her head, her insides twisting in repulse as she realized she would miss him being here. It meant a dull night for her. 

She sighed and then looked at the end of the table were TJ was sitting with Johnson. He met her eyes and flipped her off, grinning when she rolled them in distaste. Brat. 

“-Anyways” Scoops’ voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “Lets eat!” 

The crowd clapped as he sat down and they all began to talk amongst themselves. Becky sat awkwardly, not having anyone to converse with since Violet and Scoops were busy… being absorbed with each other. Becky frowned and looked away. 

When their waiter came to ask about their drinks, Becky browsed the menu, trying to decide what to order. 

“I’ll have a coke please.” Violet was saying. The waiter was writing it down when a loud pitched ringing noise sliced through the air. Becky raised her hands up to her ears quickly, looking around the table to see if anyone else had heard it. Everyone was looking through the menus, completely oblivious. 

Oh no. 

It sounded like the silent alarm at the bank. 

Not today! Why today! Dang it.

Becky felt horrible as she stood, wanting to stay but knowing she had a job to do. Scoops was in the middle of ordering, but Victoria Best cut him off.

“Here we go again.” She muttered. He turned to look at her, eyebrow raised.

“Pardon?” He asked her. Victoria didn’t answer, but pointed at becky who was trying to push her chair in discreetly. “Becky?” he asked, freezing her on the spot. Violet looked up from her napkin, which she was folding into a swan, and got a look on her face before Becky could even answer, her eyes turning angry. 

“Becky, you’re not leaving are you? You always do that!” Violet sighed, staring at her. 

“No, I...I just have to go to the bathroom Violet.” She promised, noticing the same look on scoops’ face. 

“Wow, haven’t heard that one before.” Emma commented sarcastically.

“What?” Becky asked and turned to look at her.

“You said that last time, at the school play... and then you never came back.” Scoops pointed out. “Come on beck, we just got here.” 

“You guys, it’s just the bathroom.” Becky insisted, growing confused. “Why are you acting like this?” 

“You always run out on us. I’m beginning to think there’s something you’re hiding.” Violet muttered, noticing that several people started to pay attention. She stood up as well and walked over to Becky, not wanting to discuss this in front of them. “I’ll go with you.”

“Why, Violet? It’s just the bathroom!” Becky hissed, the alarm was getting louder and the pressure in her mind to HELP was killing her.

“I have to go too.” Violet lied, crossing her arms. 

“Ok, fine. Let’s go.” Becky scowled, moving forward and peering down at the smaller teen. Violet stood at 5’4 foot even and she backed up when Becky walked passed her. She said goodbye to Scoops and followed after Becky, running to keep up. 

Becky charged into the bathroom, her movements jerky as the alarm was still going off. 

“So what’s the deal Beck? Who are you going to meet, hmm?” Violet looked angry, crossing her arms. “I know you don’t need to go to the bathroom you liar.” 

“Vi, I’m not trying to run out on you.” Becky promised. 

Violet softened, her face relaxing. “Really?”

“Yes!” Becky told her friend. “I just...there’s something I needed to do and I didn’t want to make a big scene.” 

“Like what? What's more important than me?” Violet asked turning to the mirror to check her hair. “Tonight is important to me Becky.”

“I know that! I would rather be here than anywhere else.” 

Violet looked at her, sad all of a sudden. “I know that’s not true. You’re not having a good time. I saw your face.” 

Becky gawked at her, indignation rising up in her chest.

“That’s not-” 

“Yeah it is! I know things haven’t been the same between us since me and Scoops… but Becky you're my best friend! You don’t have to lie to me, honey. I care about Scoops and I care about you. If you’re uncomfortable you can tell me.”

Becky crossed her arms, accidently slipping into a Wordgirl stance. “Oh yeah? Tell you what? That my two best friends suddenly don't have time for me because they’re too busy with each other to notice me anymore? Right Vi. good one. Besides there’s nothing to be done about it.” 

Violet’s eyes widened, swallowing. “Becky…”

“Forget it Violet.” She turned and stormed out of the bathroom, using the dramatic exit as her initiative to leave the restaurant. Hopefully she wasn’t too late.

She’d have to apologize to Violet later. 

“Word UP!” She transformed, taking off in the air and flying at impossible speeds.


	2. Chapter 2

The old bank was deceptively calm on the outside. The trees swayed soothingly in the breeze and a ice cream truck down the road brought many joyous sounds from the local children who were playing in the park. The sun beat down on everything, shining a warm glow on the scene. It looked like something that should be on a postcard. 

As resounding as the calm was, it was shattered easily as Wordgirl cut through the air, faster than lightning. She soared down form the clouds, snapping to an abrupt stop with a clash like thunder. She hovered over the bank, intense eyes scanning the area. She could hear the hostages inside the bank, trying to break free and crying for help. The noses they made were muffled and Wordgirl could tell they were bound and gagged. She narrowed her eyes and a moment later, she could see through the walls of the bank. 

In the vault, a older man in his late 30s cackled to himself as he stuffed money into an old leather meat bag, turning to yell a harsh “SHUT UP!” over his shoulder as a hostage called out too loudly. 

The Butcher. 

She frowned, her face lapsing into confusion. She had locked him up in prison the week before? She sighed, annoyed. He’s never escaped that quickly before. Somebody had to aid him in escaping- maybe another criminal? 

“HEY!” A shout snapped her out of her thoughts, and she whipped her head around to see a little boy from the park squinting up at her. “Is that Wordgirl? WOW!” 

Oh no- do not draw attention!

Wordgirl zipped out of sight, using her speed to swoop down and touch the ground before she could draw a crowd. The swish of wind caused by her speed ruffled the trees and she could hear the little boy exclaim loudly in the park. As she landed in front of the doors, she saw a string of sausage binding the doors shut. 

The Butcher’s powers gave any meat he conjured absurd strength, like steel but ten times stronger. That’s why she could never understand how Huggy caught the meat in his mouth without flinching at least. She rolled her eyes and reached forward, actually having to apply a little pressure to break it. 

As quietly as possible, she snuck into the chilly bank, wanting a preemptive advantage on the Villian inside. 

Usually Huggy would help out with the Butcher- enthusiastically- but he was in florida with her mother and grandparents for the next two days. He also usually helped cover any escape roots or exits so when a Villain caught sight of her, he or she could not flee in a destructive cross city chase- which is why she was sneaking in instead of making her grand entrance. She would have to make due without him, for now.

Wordgirl walked down the hallway that lead to the main lobby and had to superspeed to the vault door so the hostages wouldn’t see her and grow too excited and loud and give her away. She didn’t need them to alert the Butcher of her presence. Out of all her Villains, besides Granny May and Two-brains, Butcher was one of the slipperiest. He often escaped the location of the crime and she would have to chase him down. 

His back was to her and he was humming as he worked, stuffing in bills of money with a kind of glee that reminded her of children in candy stores. She glared at his back, resisting using her laser vision on him. She quickly looked around, deciding the vault was the best place for them to battle. No hostages could get hurt in here. 

“Tehehehe. Stupid police.” Butcher laughed, and she figured it was now or never.

She rose up in the air, hovering to the point where she was at least three feet taller than him, a severe frown twisting her face into what Huggy called a ‘justice’ scowl. 

“The only thing stupid, is the fact I have to put you away again.” She spoke in her best hero voice.

Butcher gasped, spinning on the spot to stare wide-eyed at her, money flying everywhere. “WORDGIRL!” He screeched, eyes darting to the only entrance in the room, right behind her.

“Put down the money and step away, Butcher!” She glared, crossing her arms over her chest as she rose higher in the air slightly. She spat his name out, causing him to flinch. He scowled at her.

“Ya know- I should have suspected that you’d show up. I thought I silenced the alarm!”

Wordgirl advanced, her cape flipping in the air behind her. “Yes, and ‘expected’ is a better word to use in that particular sentence structure than the word ‘suspected’.” 

“Oh yeah well- uh...HAM-ALANCH!” With that, the battle commenced, Butcher fired at her, his hands glowing red from power.

She quickly dodged it, flying to the corner in a flash of pink light. Butcher quickly spun away from her, yelling out “HA!” before pausing in a battle stance. “Huh?” He asked. 

Wordgirl watched confused as he turned his back on her. Was this a ploy? Why would he turn his back on her?

“-Hey! Where’s your monkey? He usually jumps on my back by now!” Butcher looked around at the ceiling, expecting Huggy. He barely had time to ask his question, Wordgirl already flying at him. She didn’t care if it was a trick. If she was quick, maybe she could make it back to Violet’s party. 

Butcher gasped and tried to dodge her, but she spun in the air, landing a painful kick on his shoulder. He fell but got back up before she could strike again, catching her nearly indestructible fist in a glowing hand. 

“HAMBURGER HURRICANE!” he yelled out, and her arm twisted in his grasp as the whirling meat ripped through the air, strong enough to interrupt her flight. She was knocked back, her head cracking the wall. He laughed at her, gleeful at the sight of her covered in raw hamburger meat. She looked disgusted as she got up. “Surrender now Wordgirl!”

“Never.” She launched at him, the power of her kick off splitting the wall. She landed a punch on his face, sending him backwards with a painful crack. He fell into his bag of money, sending some of it flying.

“DAMN!” He cried out, reaching up to touch his jaw. Wordgirl was much stronger now that she was nearing adulthood, and sometimes he forgot- she did too- that she could kill him if she wanted. Good thing she’s on the good side of the law. He got up slowly, grey eyes narrowing. He would have to be in a state of constant power if he wanted to withstand her punches for long, but his power cost him energy, and he couldn’t last for much longer. 

Maybe one good hit in and he could escape? 

Whole body glowing red, he got up, squaring his shoulders as the young woman approached him. “Now you’re in for it!” 

Wordgirl growled, throwing another punch at him, but he caught it again, the red aura around him giving him a strength boost. She only had a moment to prepare for his responding punch, gasping as he landed it in her stomach. She refused to let the wind be knocked out of her- not use to feeling pain. He must have recently discovered this aura power boost thing, because he was never able to catch her fist or hurt her before. 

Quickly she regained herself, kneeing him in the stomach and punching him in the face again. She shoved him backwards, watching him stumble before grabbing him. With superior strength she lifted him up by the shirt collar. He let out a yelp.

“How did you get out of prison?” she growled at him, white teeth showing in a snarl. 

Butcher struggled for a moment, gasping from the effort. A smirk formed on his face quickly, noticing how she was open for more attacks with her monkey gone. He aimed his hand up at the light fixture, which would be broken smithereens in a moment.

“You want an answer, here I’ll give you one!” He wheezed out. “PORK CHOP CHOP!”

The superheroine let out a gasp, dropping Butcher as the light fixture fell on her, sparks of electricity clouding her vision. “Ah!” she hissed, shaking shattered bits of glass out of her hair and rubbing her eyes. Glass shards littered her shoulders, catching the lights, but she was too busy spinning in the air to notice them. Butcher’s laugh followed him out of the vault as he hightailed it out of the room. She cursed her mistake and followed him out, easily catching up with him and getting in his way. 

“STOP!” She yelled, tackling him as he ran into her. She took note of the startled hostages who were trying to scramble away from the fighting duo. This is exactly where she hadn’t wanted to end up!

Quickly, so he couldn’t escape again, she pinned the Butcher down, face first to the floor. 

“Oof!” 

“Butcher you will pay for your crimes. The police are on their way!” She yelled at him, the blaring sirens in the distance only audible to her. 

Butcher struggled under her, squirming so hard that she felt a bone crack in her grasp.

“No!” He struggled harder and she could hear a bone start to give, she loosened her grip automatically. “I. Don’t. Think. So... missy!” He yelled. 

Butcher powered up, the red aura glowing around his body once more as he tugged on his arm with all his might. It came free, and before Wordgirl could react, he shouted “EARTH STEAK!” at the top of his lungs. 

Red power surged beneath her hands and Wordgirl’s eyes widened as the ground began to shake violently. Tiles off the ceiling started to fall, and the pillars that held up the ceiling started to crumble. The hostages yelled out in fear and she rose instinctually to help them. A big piece of ceiling fell off and nearly hit a hostage on the head.

“Hold on!” She cried, leaving the Butcher to go save them. She supersped over to them, quickly picking them up- mindful of her super strength. One by one she sped them out of the collapsing building, losing sight of the Butcher as the floor caved in.

After all the hostages were saved, she flew back into the collapsing building, avoiding the splitting ground. Steaks began to rise up from the earth and she dodged them as she flew. He was nowhere to be seen and his bag full of money in the vault was gone. 

She sighed into the emptiness of the building. He got away.

Great.

 

“So. What happened?” Commissioner Watson asked as he approached her, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Police swarmed what was left of the bank, picking through the piles of steak to look for anyone she missed. She got everybody, but they checked anyways.

“I’m getting easy to beat, that’s what.” She told the older man, still staring at the bank, which was haloed by the setting sun. The sun shone on her, making her skin glow as her shiny chestnut brown hair blew softly in the evening wind. Commissioner Watson was highlighted in the setting sunlight as well, it having the opposite effect on him by bringing out his dark circles, messy hair, paleness, and wrinkles. 

He was getting too old for this shit. 

“Listen.” He turned to look at her. “I might be retiring soon. I won’t be here anymore to keep the law off of you. I know you’ve done more for this city than anyone, but if your battles keep ending like this, no one’s going to be there to bale you out when shit hits the fan kiddo. City officials are seeing more and more destruction from you lately than arrest, and soon, they’ll label you a vigilante and put a warrant out for you. You’re costing them too much money now days. They’ll stop turning a blind eye soon enough, if you don’t get things under control and then it’s you who’ll be on the wrong side of the law.”

“Commissioner, you can’t be serious?” Wordgirl gawked at him, her eyes, golden in the sun, wide in surprise. 

“I am, I’m afraid. The city has lost Millions to your battles. It’s not your fault, but they’ll blame somebody.” 

Wordgirl made a frustrated noise, turning to look at the rubble of the bank. “It’s not my fault. As I get older, my powers get stronger. I think the Villains are going through the same thing. Butcher used this new aura thing on me today. He could block a punch.” She made a small jabbing motion with her hand, looking down at her fist.

Watson raised a brow, turning to look at the bank to. Villains getting stronger? That was good news to no one.

“Another thing, I put him away last week. How did he get out so fast? Usually it takes them a long time.” Wordgirl broke his contemplative silence. 

“I’ll look into it, kid. My troops are trying to track down the Butcher as we speak.” 

“Thank you.” She sighed. She had combed the city twice for him already. Not a single trail to be followed. Frustrated with her failure and thoughts, She shook them away, turning to Watson instead. The smoke from his cigarette wafted around them. “You’re really retiring?” She asked after a moment.

Watson’s grin wasn’t a pleasant one. “Soon. Maybe in the next month or so. I’m getting old, I think. The doctor's say my heart’s going bad. Hey, look at it this way- maybe the new commissioner won’t blame you for shit you didn’t do.” 

Wordgirl’s mouth twitched up at the memory of being framed by Eileen, but her face remained sad. 

 

 

Tim Botsford was watching the TV when she got home, a frown on his face as he took in the destruction cause by the Butcher. The earth was split deep from his earthquake, and the reconstruction would take awhile. The news report went on to talk about the loss of a historical building when she finally walked up to him. 

“Hi dad.” She said tiredly as a way of greeting. 

“Hey Sweetie! How was Violet’s party?” He didn’t turn away from the TV. 

Becky’s eyes widened. Oh no, she completely forgot. She was going to go back and apologize to Violet. She let out a distressed noise, but covered it up with a cough. “It was fine Dad.” 

“Really?” Tim got up, turning to face her. “Because TJ said you left.” He crossed his arms and she opened her mouth in surprise. 

“Uh...well- I uh...um..”

“Becky, where were you?” Tim asked her, getting serious. His dad tone was coming out and she fidgeted. 

“I had...well...Violet and I sorta...had a fight?” She said, looking at the ground.

“About what?” Tim was concerned now and Becky was starting to get whiplash from all the emotions going on today. 

“Scoops.” Was what her mouth blurted out and she immediately regretted it. As quick as she could she added on. “-And her’s relationship.”

Tim raised an eyebrow, walking over to the bar and sitting down on a barstool, his “Let’s talk’ face on. “You fought over Scoops?”

Becky’s eyes widened again. “No! Not like that! We fought over um...third wheeling.” 

“Third wheeling?” Tim’s eyebrows drew together. “What does that mean?”

“It means we fought because my two best friends are so involved with each other they have no time for me anymore.” Becky huffed out, walking over to join him on the barstools. Tim raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Well honey, they’re together now. I remember how it was when I started dating Sally. Man, she was the only one I could see. My friends felt the same way you do. But Becky listen, Just because they’re uh…-”

“Infatuated.” Becky supplied. 

“-Yeah, doesn’t mean they care about you any less. And you shouldn’t think that way either. Honey, you and Violet have been friends for years. She’s not just going to stop caring about you like that, and you owe it to her not to think that way. She’s been there for you and you for her for so long. A simple spat should not end the friendship or cause a riff. Scoops too. You just need to understand that Scoops and Violet’s relationship is changing, but that doesn’t have to affect yours with them.”

“I know dad, it's just hard is all. It use to be Scoops and Violet and Becky. Now it’s Scoops, Violet and then Becky. It just sucks is all. But it's me who has to come to terms with it I guess. I’ll apologize to her tomorrow.”

“Good deal.” Tim smiled and patted her on the leg. “Now listen, you’re sixteen now, and I understand you’re becoming a young lady, but you can't just go somewhere and not tell me. I was worried.”

“I’m sorry dad.” Becky said, smiling sheepishly. 

“That’s fine, just don’t do it again.” Tim pointed at her. “Also, where were you?”

“Uh...In the park.” Becky nodded, missing how Bob backed her up as an alibi. She wished he was home already. 

“Well, next time pick up a phone and call your old man.” Tim smiled and got up, ruffling her long hair much to her annoyance. 

“Sure thing dad.” She said, fixing her hair before going into the kitchen to get something to eat. She had missed dinner with Violet and after her battle was quite hungry. 

As she heated up TJ’s leftover steak- shudder- she thought about how she was going to make things up with Violet. 

School was going to be stressful tomorrow.


End file.
